This invention relates to a catalytic component for polymerization of olefins and a catalyst system using same.
Ziegler-Natta catalysts of various types are known as a catalyst for polymerization of olefins. With use of these catalysts olefin polymers of stereospecificity are obtained, however, yield per titanium catalytic component, i.e. polymerization activity is still low and also, it is necessary to remove catalytic residues from polymers obtained. Processes for improving these disadvantages are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Pat. No. 52-39431 and Japanese Patent Kokai No. 52-151691.
However, these processes are not yet satisfied in polymerization activity and stereospecificity so that a considerable amount of amorphous polymers and catalytic residues is involved in polymers obtained.